


You're My Favorite Flavor

by ncdover1285



Series: Destiel Fanfiction Bingo [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 03:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15654636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncdover1285/pseuds/ncdover1285
Summary: Dean watches Cas taste pie... and gets some ideas...Promt: pie kink





	You're My Favorite Flavor

You're My Favorite Flavor  
Destiel Bingo Square N2

This was written on my phone so I do apologize for formatting...

Dean watched as a newly human Cas was trying all of the flavors of pie that Thelma’s Pie Heaven in Wisconsin had to offer. There was pie on the four tables surrounding theirs and covering every inch on their own, aside from the area that two large glasses of milk took up. I mean, It's pie, and he's Dean, he had to share in this experience.

Cas had found that he really liked the fruit filled pies, but wasn't as fond of the cream based ones. Dean watched as Cas licked cherry filling off of his finger and could feel his pants begin to tighten. It was amazing, and suddenly all Dean was able to imagine was Cas completely covered in fruity pie filling, with Dean cleaning every last drop off with his tongue. Dean licked his lips and watched as Cas sucked the last bits from his finger and looked up.

Christ, that much innocence had to be illegal while performing such dirty actions. Cas took in Deans darkened eyes and the way that he shifted in his seat, and this had him wondering about his actions. Was he doing something wrong? Did Dean believe that he was disrespecting the pie in some way? I mean it was good, but at the end of the day it was only pie. Dean, on the other hand, seemed to worship the gooey goodness that he himself was only just discovering. As Dean raked his eyes from Cas’s mouth to his fingertips Cas had begun to think maybe worship wasn't too far off. So, after asking the waitress to box up the remainder of the fruit pies, Cas informed Dean that he was ready to go.

Dean looked disappointed as they climbed into the Impala headed back to the motel, but his look changed to worried as Cas turned down the radio looking at Dean the entire time. As Cas reached into the back seat getting one of the boxes of pie, his look went from worried to frightened, then back to his schooled features. While his face was now showing only slight amusement, his mind was flying.

Had Cas noticed the tenting in his jeans that he had been unable to talk down before Cas had abruptly wanted to leave the pie heaven? Had he noticed how his eyes followed Cas's lips and tongue with every drop of pie filling he had cleaned from his fingers?

During Dean's inner monologue Cas had decided that he was going to take a chance. Because, while Dean hadn't taken eyes off of Cas during his new pie experience, he hadn't once looked at the very large breasted waitress who had been flirting almost continuously from the moment they had walked in the door. He had also began noticing his body reacting certain ways before he had become human, but it had gotten worse since his fall and now he had all these emotions that he wasn't used to.

He had tried to talk to Sam about the ache he had in his chest whenever Dean would say or do certain things. This talk only made Sam roll his eyes and tell him that he was fine, and to talk to Dean about this ache and what brought it on. He believed that he had started to figure it out and from the way that Dean was acting, he was thinking he may not be the only one who felt this way.

Cas didn't say anything, only stared into Dean's eyes for long enough that Dean pulled over to the side of the road. Something in the look that Cas was giving him had him pull down a gravel drive that ran behind some trees along the highway. He had a feeling that this wasn't a conversation to be had along the main road into and out of this little slice of nowhere.

Cas slid over in the seat as Dean watched, unable to tear his eyes from Cas's. He was unable that is, until Cas looked down to open the to-go container. This gave Dean a new target to lock his very focused gaze on. Cas ran a finger through the bluish purple goo that he quickly identified as blueberry pie filling. Looking up again Cas locked eyes with Dean questioning silently if this was alright. Dean fought down his ingrained response of blowing off anything resembling anything remotely chick flick, sitting as still as a statue.

Cas moved slowly, as if interacting with a scared animal, lifting his hand while keeping eye contact. He moved in closer to Dean, tracing the blue goo along Dean's lip, then following after with his tongue. Dean stayed still long enough that Cas began to feel as if he had misread the situation. Then, just as Cas was pulling back, Dean seemed to come back to life, attacking Cas's mouth with abandon. When Cas finally was able to break away and catch his breath Dean finally spoke. “Blueberry is now my favorite flavor of pie.” Cas laughed and told Dean that he hadn't been particularly fond of the pie, and that his favorite flavor was Dean. 

Dean decided that he needed to taste each of the flavors that Cas had brought back with him, this time with a side of Cas's flavor, just to prove his theory. The theory that his new favorite flavor, he believed, would be Cas as well.


End file.
